Live on Smackdown
by xXShybutdeadlyXx
Summary: Edge celebrates his retirement the Rated-R superstar way! Couple: EdgexEvan


Everyone in the crowd watched in wonderment as a beautifully sheeted Queen sized bed was placed in the middle of the Smackdown ring. What in the world was going on? Why was everything being decorated so...sensually?

"You think you know me..."

All thoughts that were within each member of the audience's skull was erased as a very famous superstars music echoed through out the stadium. Screams of joy battled with the loud music as the Rated-R superstar came out with his bright and cheerful smile he would wear when he looked into the crowd of his many fans.

He calmly strutted his way down the aisle, waving at his fans cheerily. Grabbing onto the top rope he pulled himself up, because real men climb shit instead of using stairs!

Now currently in the middle of the ring he looked around, casually flipping a WWE microphone in his left hand. "Well guys, I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here..." He started. "But if you don't then I'll just come out and say it...I have to retire."

The crowd went crazy with disappointment and utter sadness at the news, just like the people on RAW. "I know, I know. But you know if I could re-live it all...you all know I would do it in a heartbeat. This is what I love to do, and, it's hard having to leave it all." Edge paused for a moment for effect. "But, since I am leaving I might as well leave with a bang am I right?" The crowed once again cheered. "Well alright lets get started! First of all theirs something I would love to admit to all of you." Edge dropped the mic for a moment to once again look into the cheering crowd. "I'm gay."

Everything seemed to go silent after that. Some people were shocked, some disgusted, and then their were some that were just plain happy as all hell while screaming like barbarians.

"Yeah, shocking I know. And I think it's about time I introduced you to my partner, and I think you all know him pretty well. If you watch RAW that is." He dropped the mic once again, a huge shit grin on his face as he looked at the entrance pathway. "Evan you can come out now!"

People whispered amongst themselves until the loud entrance music of Evan Bourne filled the room.

Evan entered with a just as confused look as the audience plastered onto his features. He didn't wear his normal wrestling gear but instead wore a pure red cotton shirt with dark navy blue pants. He smiled a few times into the crowd of people but it faded just as quickly as nervousness seeped in, he had no idea what his lover was planing and he had a feeling it was going to be something embarrassing.

Once in the ring Edge wasted no time showing his affection towards his Evan. Wrapping a free arm around the others thin waist he leaned into give the shorter mans forehead a small peck.

The action made Evan's cheek warm up and turn a slight pink. Hand reaching out he overlapped his hand with the blondes to bring the mic up to his lips. "Ummm, "Edge"...whats going on?"A predatory smirk appeared, which caused a small tingle of excitement to run down the younger ones spine.

"Well my darling Evan I'm glad you asked." Before brunette male could even react his back made contact with the soft fabric of the mattress cover and his wrist were being tired to the bed's post!

"Adam! What are you doing!" A slim finger pressed against his lips, and firm strong legs straddled his waist. "Nuh-uh-uh...here in the ring Evan...you know it's Edge." Evan rolled his eyes. "Well _Edge_ would you mind answering my question?" His teeth gritted together as his anger arose. This, of course, just amused Edge to no end. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you may be confused right now, you may also be confused as to why we didn't allow children here tonight-" The man below eyebrows furrowed together as he looked around and no doubt, their were no children in site. "And also why the shows being aired...not where it's supposed to be. Well it's all pretty simple, I'm celebrating my retirement the Rated-R superstar way. I'm going to fuck my boyfriend here on Smackdown live!"

"What!" Evan bellowed as he began to struggle with the bonds. "Adam no!"

A few girl screams echoed through out the room with excitement. "Holy shit my fangirl dreams have come true!" A couple yelled. "Get 'em done!" A few roared "Smack dat all on the floor smack dat give me some more!" Some even sang.

Edge just stared at Evan, blocking out the millions surrounding them. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" The Missourian male growled while he still struggled relentlessly with the bonds. "What does it look like I'm doing." Edge muttered out, and once again before the poor man beneath could even utter another protest his lips were enveloped into a searing kiss.

The high flying wrestler gasped, and Edge being the opportunist that he was took the chance to dive his tongue into that all to familiar warm cavern. Evan couldn't suppress the moan as his blonde haired lover dominated. His tongue massaged against Edge's shyly as his mind still rested on the thought of the audience watching them.

Removing his mouth from Evans he began planting sweet kisses down to the junction of his neck and shoulder blade. There he would plant one soft kiss, then bite down lightly to mark the skin, lastly sucking as a small form of apology.

Evan moaned and squirmed underneath the taller, much warmer, body above. Breath hitching in his throat a much more louder moan escaped his lips as the sneaky hands of his lover snaked their way into his shirt to play with his quickly perking nipples. "Oh Ada-eek!"

At the reaction a smirked crossed the Canadian's lips. "Remember? It's Edge here, baby." Rising the shirt above the others firmly toned pecks, he dove in to suck greedily on the small nubs of flesh.

"Nng! A-Ad..." Quickly catching himself. "Mmmm! Edge!" To engrossed in the actions his blonde haired lover was acting upon him, he was able to finally completely forget about the millions of people who were watching the scene play out right before their eyes.

A small unheard zip soon came along. Evan moaned as knuckles brushed against the bulge in his boxers. More kisses were being bestowed upon his pecks down to his torso. They stopped though once the mouth reached his belly button, there he felt the slippery muscle of Edge's tongue dive in and out in an act of what was soon to come.

Drinking in the small sounds of his lover Edge decided he wanted to hear more, but much more louder...and needy.

Evan gasped as cool air hit his lengthy organ, but warmth soon shrouded the excited appendage as the ultimate opportunist hovered over it. Shock waves of painful pleasure shot through his throbbing member. "E-Edge..."

Looking up into those beautiful lust coated eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist giving his love the release he needed. His mouth covered up the tip, tongue swirling, lapping up at the precum that built up doing their activities.

"Oh Edge! M-more! Please!"

Complying to his lovers pleading demand he swallowed more of whatever he could shove into his mouth, his hand rubbed at whatever he couldn't fit in.

Evan's head thrashed back and forth in a frenzy of pleasure and bliss, he wanted to grab onto Edge but thanks to the bonds restraining him he settles with clawing at the cloth.

Edge sucked, nipped, and licked at the organ in hand, bring the younger man closer and closer to the edge. "N-no! Wa-wait!" He stopped immediately. His eyes looked up into the others in question. "I do-don't want to cum y-yet..." Edge smirked at the reply. Leaning forward his lips hovered over the luscious bruised lips of his Evan. "So you only want to cum when I'm deep inside you? Pounding into your tight little ass relentlessly while hitting that sweet, sweet spot of yours?" This caused the man below to whimper and squirm. "Yes...Oh yes Edge please take me now! I want you so bad! I want you!" Edge bit his bottom lip, growling softly.

He wasted no time unzipping his pant to free himself from the compounds of his extremely tight jeans, and along with his came Evan's who were basically ripped from his body -likewise with the boxers he was wearing- Spitting into his hand he coated his painfully hard erection with the quickly drying substance. Knowing he didn't need to prepare for the intrusion he positioned himself at the awaiting puckered hole, not wanting the "lube" he was using to dry while waiting he shoved himself into the shivering body beneath him.

This produced a loud scream of pain from the poor man down under. Edge froze immediately, bending forward he kissed at Evan's neck delicately and whispered those sweet nothing into his ear in hopes of calming him. To his relief it worked. "You can move now baby." Evan murmured. Wrapping his legs around Edges waist he indulged the man to continue.

Taking the invitation Edge pulled out til only the tip remained, then he slid back in with ease. Soft moans were elicited from the actions, but soon the need for more...force grew. "Mmmmn E-Edge, harder!" Obeying the desperate command he sped up the pace, pounding into that always seemingly tight hole. "Oh god Edge! Yes! YES!" Evan pulled the the restraints harder then before, he needed to hold the man above him and he needed to latch onto him now! "E-Edge! Please untie me! I-I want to h-hold you!" A sexy smirk crossed Edges lips as he reached forward to untie the bonds. Once free he wasted to time wrapping his arms around his lovers neck, burying one hand into the golden locks while the other gripped at the shirt the older man was still wearing. Their lips mended together in a slobbery, heated kiss. Around this time Edge began to angle himself in search for that certain spot that would-

Evan pulled away quickly, gasping. "OH EDGE!" Well...do that. Keeping his body at that angle he rammed in and each time he did he would hit that spot sending Evan closer to his nirvana. "I-I'm so close Edge!"

"Me too baby, me too."

One more swift hit to that wonderful sweet spot within and Evan was sent over the Edge, spilling his seed onto his chest.

Edge grunted as the walls around his pulsating cock tightened, a few more pumps was all it took before he himself came, shooting his seed deep inside his lover.

They were both spent but knew they couldn't stay like this. Evan blushed madly as it finally dawned on him where he was at and more specifically WHAT he did in front of all these people. Not really caring he used the blanket as a towel to rid himself of the cum covering him. Cleaned up he grabbed a hold of his pants and boxers and proceeded to put them on.

The other man in the bed just laughed softly at his embarrassment, but nonetheless put his now limp member into his pants.

Their was eerie silence once they both arose from the bed, Evan even began to wonder if he was ever going to be able to show his face around here again until he heard screams of pure joy from the female audience members.

"THAT WAS SO HOT!"

"DO IT AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"Do you think theirs other couples who would do that on the show?"

"EDGEXEVAN! EDGEXEVAN! EDGEXEVAN!"

Evan, to say the least, was taken aback by the outburst. "What?" Edge rolled his eyes, smirk still intact. "Silly little Evan.-" Looping his arm possessively around Evan's shoulders he continued. "Didn't you know that the largest portion of female watchers are yaoi fangirls? And well if they weren't they sure as hell are now!" He just received a shocked look in reply. "Hehe! Smackdown's sure to get more ratings now!"

The End XD


End file.
